A Devils Love
by RefusedAngel
Summary: Gaara meets a girl who is the daughter of a powerful demon and she doesn't bring any good anywhere she becomes most hated in a couple of months and doesn't know how to rid herself of the title GaaraxOC Chapter 6up I suck at summaries Read IT PLEASE!
1. The Meeting and Team 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto If I did I would have made Sasuke a girl**_

**This is my first story so be nice okay first I'm going to show you this your fake name is Elektra your real name is Isabelle but your nickname is jinx .**

Oh yeah this is when "talk" when talking

_Also every body else's thoughts_

_This Gaara talking to shukaku_

**This sukaku talking**

You were headed to konoha(did I spell it right)with your friends Jake a.k.a jj and mike a.k.a spud you were going to go straight to the hokage office you guy were 17 and so the rest of the Naruto gang except Temari and kankuro when you walked in the gate entrance you so some jonins the pink headed one was hitting the blond on the head while the black headed one watched boredly since you guys didn't no where the hokagae's office was you decided to ask the black headed boy before you even went spud said "are you actually going to hit on a guy this time" "did you forget spud that she's immune to grisliness so

I don't think she can flirt with guys" Jake said they both bust out laughing at this you were really pissed at that "for your info you total asses I'm going to get direction to the hokagae's office and jj you can't even spell the word immune so i suggest you shut up" and they did when you walked up to the black headed guy he looked overly annoyed by the other two "can I get direction's to hokagae's office" when you said this the other to looked up

The blond spoke this time "Sasuke -teme why don't you tell her you cold hearted bastard" "shut up you dobe" sasuke said this time the pink headed girl spoke "naruto don't you call sasuke that _"these people are really weird "_that's alright we'll just walk around until we find it we were going to explore anyway" you said as you were walking away from them when you got by the boys you said "how.. about we explore"

I said sweetly "didn't have any luck did you" jj said "not at all they were to caught up in there own drama hey where's spud" I don't know he was right there just a minute ago" we started running looking for spud when e saw him fighting this guy using dirt against spud "hey spud stop playing around with this dirt controlling guy" I shouted the dirt immediately stop coming after spud and we ran to him jj said "dude are you okay" "yeah why wouldn't I be" he said "I thought you totally got wiped by that guy" jj said "idiots" I replied

I ran up to red headed guy _whoa he's hot I immediately thought..wait..what am I saying _I said "I'm sorry for what my friend did" he just glared "wait what did he do" "he tried to touch the rim of my eye's" he said oh..i yelled to spud "try not to cross anybody's personal boundaries your the one who's suppose to be apologizing so come do it" no way" he argued back

"I mean now spud" "alright already" he said he came up to guy and said I'm sorry the guy said "forget your apology you loser" I automatically said "hey how can you tell that to somebody he said he was sorry so you should at least except his apology just because he tried touch some stupid mascara on your eyes "the guy turned to me with a death glare "it's not mascara you insolent twit" I said "I know you are but what am I" in a squeaky childish voice "I don't want to have to kill you and your friend so go away before I do" he said I turned around an said "whatever dude come on guys lets go"

**Gaara Pov** **why didn't you kill those idiots especially that insolent girl**

_Get out of my head _

**Maybe you're going soft on me**

_Shut up_

**HaHaHaHa!**

You're Pov

When we finally found the hokagae's we were tired as we got to the door a woman voice said come as we went in the room the boys started laughing because of the woman having big b**OO**bs I said "shut up we have ask to live here you idiots" they shut up dry at this I said "hokagae we have come to ask to stay here" "were you all ninja's at your last village?" she asked "yes" we all said "well then I'll call the teams in a little while

1hour later... the teams were here one sensei had a cigarette in his mouth ,his first kid was fat the next was a girl with blond hair and the last one looked lazy that was Jake's team the my team was the drama queens I met earlier and there...I mean my sensei was a total pervert he had an itcha itcha paradise book he was reading then we heard the door _that must be spuds team I thought_

I almost freak cause my eye was twitching he had on a green jump suit with a green vest and orange leg led holders to the bottom he had the most bushiest eyebrows if ever seen ,he had a bowl shape haircut and his teeth glistened when he smiled and worst of all one of his students were dress like that his other students were a hot long black haired guy and a brown haired girl when he walked in the room I walked up to him and took a piece of paper and said "are those your real eyebrows"

I said poking it with the paper "Yes that is gai sensei noble eyebrows" the twin student said me and the boys fell to the floor laughing I said "solaughyou actually laugh I can't finish the sentence" as I got from "oh my god you actually wear that in public" I said falling back to the floor laughing "nothing wrongs with gai sensei's outfit his student" he said "okay nothing wrong with it" jj team had already left just as spud and his team were walking out the door

I said "have a good time now ya hear" he walked out the door grumbling something AFTER THAT EVERYBODY LEFT WITH THEIR TEAMS.

As I started walking with my new team to there training grounds I said "so what are your names" "I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the greatest hokagae ever! he shouted "naruto you idiot stop being so loud" she said as she hit him in the head making a big lump form on his head "I'm Sakura Haruno and this I- "wait let him speak for himself" I said turning to the black haired guy "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well it's nice to meet all of your awkward teens... well it's just nice to meet you" if said with a smile "so what's your name perverted guy" I asked the silver hared guy "I'm not a pervert and my name is Kakashi Hatake" "sure your not" I said in a mocking voice "I'm not _sigh _what's the use" "so what's your name" asked naruto "oh..yeah almost forgot" I said while shcrating my neck "it's Elektra Mophio but you can call me jinx and if we actually become friends you can call me .e.j" "that sounds like a mobs name are you in one" naruto said enthusiastically you laughed "no I'm not"

When you guys got to the training grounds you put on your headsets and played one of your favorite songs(which is savin me by nickelback)you were sitting in a tree and sasuke was leaning against the tree you were sitting in with his eyes closed naruto was by sakura "hey sakura -chan you wanna go out after training" naruto said "for the thusanth time naruto **NOO!**" you pulled your earphones of and opened your at a loud no only to see a very upset naruto and sakura going up to sasuke "hey sasuke you like wanna do something after this" _woah is she that desperate you thought_ "no" sasuke said cold and sternly now it was her turn to be upset.

I jumpped down from the tree which caught sasuke attention "hey naruto why don't I give you a few pointers on girls" now this definitely caught everybody's attention "really" naruto said excitedly sasuke scoffed at this "the dobe couldn't get a girl if he was filthy rich besides he doesn't even know someone likes him…he's just an idiot" "**WHAT DID YOU S- **"wait naruto let me say something" I turned to sasuke "how can you criticize somebody about getting a girlfriend when you don't even have one yourself" I said harshly when i said this he glared "YOU CANT TALK TO SASUKE THAT WAY!" sakura said

"_**THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN FOR TALKING TO SASUKE THAT WAY" INNER SAKURA SAID**_ "how can i.. if he can talk to naruto that way I can talk to him that way" she stopped and thought about it "besides he's not cute at all" I said as I walked up to sasuke "YES HE IS YOUR JUST MAD CAUSE HE WOULDN'T LIKE SOMEBODY LIKE YOU JUST LOOK AT YOUR CLOSE" I look at my clothes I'd say "I look pretty normal" "normal you have on green camouflaged boy shorts that reach to your knees a green shirt that says tomboy by nature and a camouflaged jacket" "and is there something wrong with that" I said "I just give up" said a tired sakura

Now it was time to fight "the girls first then the boys and whoever wins fights against the girl or guy" said kakshi sensie as he never look up from his book _this is going to be easy sakura thought as we walked up_ "I'll go let you get the first hit in" sakura said in a mocking voice (it's going to be a really sucky fight scene) Sakura cam at me full force this bitch was fuckin strong I guess I underestimated her to she punched the ground which threw me off balance for awhile in the end she actually won oh well.

After that sasuke won naruto so she had to fight sasuke "don't think i'll go easy on you because your a girl" he said "sasuke hide your face from now on because i don't think any girls going to want to see you after I'm done with you" he smirked at this "start" kakashi sensie said i was about to go to my demon form but before i cold do it sasuke punched me which sent me flying as i got up i turned into my demon form i had red cat eyes, and i quickly showed my fangs when i got up he seen my gray wolf ears "what are you ?" he said astonish "wouldn't you like to know" you said smirking "tiger claws no jutsu" you said then he said "shargigan" you lunged at him then clawed against the air quickly wind stripes came flying at him he dodged them he did some hands " fire ball technique" he said loudly quickly fire balls came at you. you dodged them but he made the grand fireball technique it hit dead on in you jacket burning the jacket.

"HIYA! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET YOU BASTARD" she yelled "waterfall ice technich" she said madly quickly ice cryatal came flying at sasuke pinning him to the ground "three elemental barrier technique" _she _when the smoke cleared sasuke was trapped in a barreier made of ice water and lighting "ha i won YEAH ME!" she said while clapping my hands we finished we all went home me as usual by myself thinking what tommorrow was going to be like.

_**Preview:Next Chapter**_

_**"I want you to fight me" gaara said**_

_**"well this is my rest day so i geuss i can"**_

_**"Are you scared" he said like he knew i was going to say yes**_

_**"And why should i be afraid of you" he smirked at this**_


	2. Mall Brawl and Uh oH Spagettio

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my character Elektra/Isabelle**_

Today we don't have any missions neither do the other teams YEAH! Well my team is off hanging with all the other teams so that just left me, Jake ,and spud. "Well you guys want to go to the mall" I asked "cool with me" Jake said "Then were going shopping well not exactly shopping were going to terrorize the mall people" "YEAH!" spud yelled. We ran to the mall as we were running through the mall we saw a man in a costume with a free food sign. "Guys what about him besides I didn't have any breakfast" I asked "Me neither" spud said as his stomach growled. We went up to the man in the costume and took one "Pretty good don't you think guys" Just then we started knocking him down and we stole all the food on the tray and then ran like crazy in all different directions.

_**With the Naruto gang**_

"Guys hey isn't that Jake, Spud, and Elektra too" Naruto yelled out in a girls store(the girls were holding them captive for shopping muwhahaha) every body turn their heads to see spud and Jake running in different directions ,and a very big hotdog man chasing Elektra who had a load full of food in her hands. Which made everyone sweat drop except Gaara(yes the sand siblings were with them to) "Who are those morons Gaara asked in a calm voice?" "Oh them there new here there all on our teams"

"Guys lets meet up in a rich guy store" I said while running from the hotdog man "Which one" Jake said "How about Richly Manor" _A few minutes later _"I finally lost him" I panted "Hey Elektra what do you think about this" The boys were wearing these gay outfits that white rich kids usually wore. I ran up to them and pulled those sweaters of their necks. Which made spud pick me and throw on the couch in the store.

"Of to the foot store" I said we ran to the store I found some boxing gloves and started punching the dolls in the store. But the man put us out after that. Next, we went to the an old lady store I went a rack full of clothes while this old lady passes then jumped out and scared the crap out of her. "Guys it's time to run" I said "Mall security" Jake said "RUN" spud screamed.

When we finally made it out of the mall we went to the ramen shop when we got in there we took a booth in the back. At no surprise everybody was there. Naruto had called us over to sit at a booth by them. So we went. "Hey was that you guys running from the guy in the costume" "Oh you mean hotdog man yup that was us." "But we had to get out of there fast because, they sent mall security for us" Sakura had introduced us to everybody

After everybody left as I walked trough the village towards my apartment out of nowhere Gaara jumped from a tree "I want you to fight me" he said "Well this is a rest so I guess I can" "Are you scared" He said like he knew I was going to say yes "And why should I be afraid of you" He smirked at this as the fight had begun Gaara was kicking my butt . I got out a lightning technique that I eventually beat Gaara with "Time out" I said staggering "I'm to tired to go on" I said panting out of breath" Gaara smirked at this "I knew you were weak" "I'm never weak just a little tired" but when I turned around he was gone "Since he's gone might as well go home.

I woke up drowsy and did the usual things then went to the training ground. " Okay team today we have as usual D-Ranked missions Naruto you paint the house, Sakura ,and Sasuke pull the weeds In an old lady's yard ,and Elektra you'll walk the dogs." Kakashi said. "Might as well get to walking" I said. When I finally got the dogs I studied them for a bit. _' Wow those are some big dogs' I thought._

" Well it looks like we'll be walking together for a while" I said to know one in particular except the dogs. I stopped by the river bank for a little while and watch the fish swim._ 'Might as well have fun I thought' . _So I got my water gun out of my bag and then got my skate board. _' Time to terrorize konohoa'. _I got on my skate board and said. "Yipyip" so the dogs would start running faster.

As I skated trough konohoa I sprayed everybody in sight except Neji ,and Shino. "Time to get the sand siblings". I said out loud as I passed them I squirted them ,but I miss Gaara a little bit ,but I still managed to get him wet big mistake.

As soon as the water hit Gaara sand came after me. "Ahhhah" I screamed. Then he made the sand throw me against a tree. "What was that for?" I asked "Don't ever do that again." He said with venom in his voice. "Asshole" "What did you say? " He turned around and asked. "Ass - hole" "Are can you not hear" I said cockily. Immediately sand came after me. I put up my shield which didn't protect me quite well. As sand wrapped around my body, I did a water technique which turned the sand in to mud. I waved one hand and black ,and red power came surging up from the ground.

As Gaara fell flat on his face. He got up with anger in his eyes. Temari screamed "stop Gaara." Since the fight with Naruto he started respecting his siblings more and started liking Temari more, so he did what he was told, and let me down.

As Naruto ran to the seen and what happened I was already gone. I was with spud, and Jake now. "So what happened?" Jake asked. "Nothing just had miss hap with Gaara that's all. When I got home I fed Doesu my pure white wolf which is not the size of a regular wolf it stands almost as tall as me. As I walked into my room with all black walls and red, white ,and black loops looping over another connecting to show each color even the black.

My room was very fluffy it had fluffy bean bags ,and a Xbox 360 with a lot of games by it my bed was the same style as my walls I had a red canapé over it. A TV duh a white and silver computer ,but just to go around with a sleek black laptop.

In my closet I had a variety well not actually a variety all I had was either gothic clothes are tomboy clothes. I wore the gothic clothes a lot or I just wore a mixture of both. I had like five dresses they were plain dresses fit tight around the curves of my body ,but one was a Italian dress from Italy with sequins ,and all kind of stuff it was red ,and I had red pumps to match.

I had one dress I never usually wore anymore it was white a color I was forbidden to wear ,and yes it was forbidden ,because when I wore it I died, the blood stain was gone though I died in the hands of the one I thought was my love. As I walked around my room I got out my diary from my secret hiding place.

As I wrote a new entry_ ' Dear diary, Today I was a little out of control with Gaara I made him fall flat on his face I didn't mean to he made me do it._ As I looked at my entry from yesterday. Dear diary Gaara is soooo cute even though he has no eyebrows. I never saw somebody's eyes as beautiful as those it was mixture of blue and green. It's like you were sanking into water and drowning as you looked deeper, and deeper it read.

As I closed my diary, and sighed my pet wolf came into the room and sat on my bed. "Doesu when am I gonna learn that I won't find love I foolish for having a crush on him he probably doesn't even like me." I whispered into his ear as I pet him. I went get a mirror for going to my mind to relax. _Azarh, Letioth ,Albuul. As I sanked into to darkness I was in my world of mind. In a dark world 'The Dark kingdom' I called it. As I went further into my mind I felt relaxed ,and I went back to the real world._

When I awoke I saw a lot of people I mean a lot Jake, spud, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi - sensei. "Wow what is this surprise visit for?" I asked like I didn't know whats going on. "You know what it's for" said Kakashi_ 'busted' _"For the record I did not attack anybody he attacked me." I said.

Dammit I knew they wouldn't fall for that story oh well what's the worse that can happen to me. There probably just going to put me in time out. _'ha-ha' _I sniggered at the comment in my head.

Return to Top


	3. Escape to Da Club and Babysitting Shit!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters' STOP MAKIN ME SAD!!**_

"I'm BORED" I screamed out loud as the word echoed threw the room. Yes I was in my room with three anbu outside the door, and like cameras everywhere._ 'Damn I not that dangerous' _I thought. I looked at my empty room they cleaned me out of all my dangerous yet stupid stuff like: my five water guns, my two real guns, my kunai's, the knifes in the kitchen, my chains, my daggers, my chain balls that had spikes on them(Yes she had all of that) ,and my shoes that had spike heels. _'I mean come on my heels wait ah minute I see an open window ha-ha they are so stupid'_ As I knocked on **my** door and said "Guys I have to take a shower" in a sexy voice.

I tookout my lingerie set pink, and had black leather trimmings around it and set my close on the bed. They opened the door as I walked out they didn't say any thing I went take a shower with my set bathrooms things which were all 'Vanilla' put on my lingerie curled my hair in curly flips(and not like the old days)put on lotion and spray and walked out with the just lingerie on.

There jaws dropped hard when I came their way. _'They must have thought didn't have a shape hah wrong guess shit I am a model anyways'. _As I walked by them "Ma'am were going to have to search you"_ 'pervert' _"Why I only have this on" I said as I rubbed my body against him going in an up and down motion.

Then I went to the next guy and put my leg in the air and placed it on his shoulder. On to next as I came to his face and nibbled on his then licked his face with my tongue as I went down to his lower lip kiss then bit it. As I looked down to see all of them poking out I said "Keep your pants on boys" then pushed them aside and went into my room. _'Now they won't be thinking about me escaping those idiots'._ I put on my close which were a short camouflaged skirt with black and pink trimming, A black muscle shirt with pink and with letters that said 'baby girl' and ¼ of a camouflaged jacket with the same trimming with pink high heels.

As I walked up to camera in my room and threw something the other the way it turned(motion censored cameras) I threw a pod with a hologram of me to look I was still in the room. As I walked to the window then unlatched it and slipped it up real quietly and stepped out on staircase, and closed it real gently before the camera could see me.

It was nighttime so no one would see me I quickly ran to a club called 'Ozone'. The bouncer said "Where is your license" I handed it to him and went in. First I went to the bar to get hypnotic with a lemon on the side. As I went on the dance floor with my drink in my hand and danced. A guy jumped behind me so I started dancing with him doing all the dances everybody does now. I did a split and popped with it Everybody was like oh my god. Then my song came on 'Chicken noodle soup' as everybody jumped in everybody did chicken noodle soup.

_**With Naruto gang**_

"Gaara what happened to Elektra?" naruto asked "I don't know I don't care" he said bluntly. "Well I know… everybody looked her way "she's on the dance floor". When they looked they could have surely seen Elektra on the dance floor. "Wow did you even know she could dance like that?" spud ask Jake "No I didn't even know she wore clothes like that". Jake said.

"Isn't she suppose to be on lockdown" Sakura said "She looks pretty loose to me" TenTen said. "Might as well go see what she's doing here" Temari said.

As I war shaving a jugging contest in the corner of my eye I seen Temari, Sakura, Tenten ,and Ino. I finally won and got the straw out my mouth and yelled "YEAH BABY". then I ran like no tomorrow until I got tired ,and took of my heels ,and started running barefoot. I was running until I seen my apartment and climbed up the stairs. I knew Ino, Sakura, Temari ,and Tenten were on my tail. I pulled up the window closed it and took of my cloths in record time and hopped into bed.

'_Oh god I am so tired from running.' _Thos were the last thought that crossed my mind before I closed my eyes, and went to sleep

_**In The Morning**_

God am I stupid for not shutting off the hologram projector when I jumped in the bed so the cameras seen two of me on the video. Well easy come easy go I can get off by doing some community volunteer work. I woke up with my hair all over my head I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth the guards were gone _'I'm off the hook yes!!!' _I thought as I brushing my teeth I thought '_if the guards are gone and I know they seen the hologram on tape then what's going to happen when.'_

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts I went over to the door in my blue plaid boxers with a blue muscle shirt to match and my night slippers that said 'get off my fuckin' case "Who is it?" no answer came so I opened the door only to be greeted by the red head himself who got me stuck in this situation. "What do you want?" I said very sleepy yet mean "humph... I came to tell you that the hokage wants you in her presence.

"I hope you're happy" I said as he was walking away he turned around with a smirk on his face

"About what" he said acting like he was confused

"That I'm stuck in this mess with body guard's right by the door and I know what's going to happen when I get to the hokage's office".

"Well that seems to be your problem being an idiot and all by squirting water on me" he said as he walked away without the slightest hint of a sorry in his voice.

"Ass – hole" I murmured

I took a quick hot shower and got out fast then looked in my closet for something gothic since I was mad from that eyebrow missing freak coming over and ruining my happiness.

I got out a plaid skirt that was red white and black. Then some black pants to go under the skirt. I had an all black shirt with white writing on it then a jacket that was half colors starting from the middle of my back one side was black and the other side was white with a circle by my chest that was half red half black then threw on my black converse. I threw my hair into a quick braid with a little bit of hair falling out of place on one side of my face. I then put some eyeliner on to accent my now reddish eyes (eye color changes with what she wears).

I picked up my bag that was black with blood designs on it. I walked to the hokage's office unfazed. Until that is a shop caught my attention with a beautiful necklace diamond accent and that was just the chain the chain was connected to a circle figure with gold accents and nothing but diamonds to see from a clear mile but the diamonds were a funny color like a prism which held all the colors of the rainbow. I was staring so hard that I thought I was going to drool on the glass window it looked so good. I literally was in love with this jewelry.

I turned away oh god it looked so good just sitting there begging me to buy it I wanted it but I haven't been going on any runway shows or doing shoots or any missions so I didn't have that kind of money to buy this necklace right now. I walked into the hokage's office still daydreaming about that necklace I saw. "Elektra you have been called here to apologize to the kazekage of sand and for you to get information on your babysitting volunteer work for doing what you did".

That snapped me out of daydreaming mode permanently "WHAT... babysitting bu-but I-I can't baby-sit I'm not go-good at babysitting at all me and ki–ki-kids ju –just don't mix" I said "Well you'll have to mix if you want to make our country at peace" she whispered.

I looked at Gaara I growled under my breath "Is their something you want to say?" "No" I said sighing in defeat. I walked off in a very bad mood I came back to get the info and left mad again for seeing that guys face.

I ran to the peoples house to find out that they have four kids and all boys I could see this was going to be a living hell as the parents went away the boys were gone I slid my head around the corner to have a water balloon thrown at me I didn't say anything I kept my cool then when I finished whiping off my face. Then footballs and very soft baseballs were trown at me but I had a plan I was going to get them I got a nerf shooter then hid it behind a newspaper acting like I was reading when they came with there guns I fired to there surprise.

As the war continued of me chasing after little boys throwing balls down at them coming down the stairs and stuff bieng shooten and thrown at me I kept on having this feeling I was being watched.When we were done I asked "what do you want to eat'' they said "popcorn and candy" " I can make that happen " I said. After feeding them healthy food I put them to sleep to see that they were angels when they slept but little demons when awoke.I turned on the T.V and listened to music videos until the parents came home.

I walked home in the streets in silence until I felt that presence agian "Who's there...show your self" I said It was Gaara "What do you want" I asked "Nothing" he said "I have to give it to you gaara I thought you were sneaky but man getting me to babysit for payback you are really good" I turned around only to find that Iwas saying all of this to my self .

"That guy gives me the creeps when he does that" I said to know one in particular I went home in silence the rest of the way home though I still couldn't stand the guy at all.


	4. Surprise of Mine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so don't sue**_

I woke up to a bright light _oh yeah the sun_' I set up in my bed and yawned I went into the bathroom took off my clothes and got in the shower and turned on the hot water. Took my black sponge off the rack put some soap first then poured some body wash on it.

I turned off the shower after I was cleaned and scrubbed up good. Dryed myself off and went pick out some clothes to wear today until the phone rang "I wonder who could that be" I said out to myself. "Hello" I said "Hey It's me Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with the girls and me today" "Sure I would love to" "Great meet us at the entrance to the mall" "I'll be there in 5 min" "Bye".

I picked out something pretty a wide v-neck t it was long sleeves it was grey and a white crewneck t to go under it. It was longer then the grey shirt the grey shirt stop to your elbow and the white shirt stop to your wrist.

You got this after a runway show in Paris and jeans with a knit waistband the waistband was grey it look like you grey shorts under the jeans. It also had side cargo pockets and an attached belt.

You had on some white air forces and picked up your black and gray guess designer handbag. You put on your silver charm bracelet and put on some rhinestone hoop earrings and put on the necklace your mother gave to you on the verge of death.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy… mommy" I said helplessly I saw my mother on the ground gasping for breath I ran around all of the dead bodies my father sliced into bits with ease and seen him kill my mother before my very eyes._

_She reached up towards her neck and popped off her necklace on her last breath she said "You'll know when to use it remember I'll always love you" she had said through gasp then her eyes rolled in the back of her head._

_I sat their covered in blood from head to toe with her head in my lap stroking her hair crying to myself saying it was all my fault that I was the one who did this to her. I looked at the necklace she gave me in my hand it had seven oval gems on it all a different color they had a symbol on each one. She knew what they said since her mother taught her those symbols one gem was light blue it read water inside of the gem was water, but two gems were different from the rest one of the gem was a clear black color so you could see what's inside it. It was just black inside with little hint red it looked like blood_

_The other was clear diamond it read light inside it was bright like held a piece of the sun. One was green it read earth grass and mud was inside of it the next was yellow it read lighting it had a yellow vibration moving place to place faster then you can see._

_Next was a red orange gem that read fire with fire inside of it the last one was grey it read wind I seen something swirling in it. It looked like a tornado was in side of it. I put it around my neck and was lifted into the air then I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

I put the necklace around my neck then placed it under my shirt so no one would see it and locked the door to my apartment I got in my car it was a black Murciélago Lamborghini with suicide doors it could fit seven people(its my story).

It had black and white dice in the mirror and put on your sound system my favorite song was on savin' me by Nickleback you drove up to the mall I saw people with their jaws dropped looking at my car.

I got in a parking space and seen the girls waiting on the bench with to my surprise the guys were with them too. "She lied oh well might as well just have fun anyways." I said to myself. The doors of my car rose up as I got out slowly to make an entrance I was parked close to the entrance so they seen me I got out and saw their jaws drop all they way to the ground._ Guess I will have to explain to them'_

I walked up to them Sakura ran up to me first "What the hell how in the is that your car" she said fumbling over her words excitedly screaming them at me. "Yeah why" "What the hell do you do how can you afford something like that?" all of the girls yelled the boys were in to much of a shock to say anything.

"Well I'm kind of a model for Victoria Secret kind of" I said hoping they wouldn't blow it out of proportion you are "so that was you in the magazine Temari is reading" "Yes"

"Well I do get allot of stuff from the designers I could give you the stuff cuz I don't wear it like dresses, jewelry, handbags and hills, and snow boots" I said kind of lazily the girls gave a high pitched squeal at this .

We went in the mall I was ready to buy some clothes and lingerie from Victoria Secret I well was dragged by all of the girls to Victoria Secret. When I escaped their grasp I went to hot topic a gothic store then to 'All out Punk' then to a jewelry store called 'Galore'.

When I was done shopping I had a load of bags I went tot the food court got some Chinese food then went sat by the boys I sat by(dun dun dun)Naruto "YOUR DONE SHOPPING ALREADY" he said/yelled

"Yup nothing to it but the girls are still shopping" I said "We won't be expecting them until another thirty min" Kiba said

"Well you guys wanna hit the game room until then" I suggested "yeah" kiba and naruto yelled .

"Come on lets take pictures first I got in the booth with Naruto and Kiba the first and second picture we made funny faces the third I kissed kiba on the cheek the last I kissed naruto on the cheek.

Then we played games until then I took pictures with the other guys to I threw water on shikamaru for his picture he was wide awake then the last picture I took was with gaara I told him to smile he wouldn't so I kissed him on the first picture cheek he blushed second picture I started laughing then he turned to me on the third he got mad on the fourth for my laughing.

We went back to the food court to see the girls were done shopping and ready to go so we got in the three cars including mine almost all of the girls got in mine except Sakura and Ino. I dropped everybody off my lat stop was Temari

"What do you think of gaara" she asked "He is okay I guess" I said wondering why she would ask that "Okay this my stop" she said she got the car and waved by I went home and threw myself under the cover not bothering to take the clothes off.


	5. Down hill from there

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters just mines._**

Characters Profile (forgot to say what they look like my bad)

Name: Isabelle Hellington

Nickname: jinx, belle belle, and izzy

Birthday: June, 6, (SHE SEVENTEEN DO THE MATH)

Age: 17

Hair: white/silver down to but

Eyes: purple with four blue specks and the part that's usually black in your eyes is sea green wears dark ice blue contacts

Personality: Fierce insecure at times fun silly flirty tomboyish

Name: Author P. Spudinski (twin brothers with jake)

Nickname: spud

Birthday: April, 21, HE SEVENTEEN DO THE MATH

Age: 17

Hair: Brunette short layered over face

Eyes: green

Personality: weird fun weird silly weird desperate flirt and weird

Name: Jake S. Spudinski

Nickname: JJ

Birthday: April, 21, HE SEVENTEEN DO THE MATH

Hair: Brunette long layered over face

Eyes: green

Personality: charming flirty silly hardheaded smart

Name: Essence Hellsin (see in later chapters)

Nickname: essy

Birthday: June, 6, (SHE SEVENTEEN DO THE MATH)

Age: 17

Hair: Blood red down to waist

Eyes: Gray with green specks

Personality: Goofy special aid hardheaded smart and sick in the head flirty

Name: Elizabeth Hellton

Nickname: Lizzie

Birthday: June, 6, (SHE SEVENTEEN DO THE MATH)

Age: 17

Hair: Jet Black down to mid back

Eyes: Ice blue with white specks

Personality: sarcastic sick in the head sensible and smart and doesn't know how to talk to guys

(Story starts)

I was walking to the grocery store as I was coming to open the door the man flipped the sign closed. "Come on" I said a little pissed that he did that to me. "Were closed go away" he hissed looking disgusted to see me. I walked away thinking _' what am I going to eat I have nothing in my fridge but butter don't they have more than one grocery store yeah the one down the street and past the corner I'll go there'_

I knew if one of the grocery stores wouldn't let me in the other one wouldn't either.

As I walked down the busy street a lot of people were giving me looks not very good ones either.

I finally got to the store I went behind the store first and did a transformation jutsu and turned into a blonde haired 30 year old woman as I walked into the store I was greeted by smiles. I quickly shopped because the jutsu was going to wear off soon. I paid the man and left in a hurry. I quickly ran behind the building and transformed back. I walked back down the busy streets just to hear a conversation that wasn't pleasant by two women who were louder than ever. Everybody heard every word they said.

"Did you hear that Elektra girl put the kazekage and a lot of konoha ninja in the hospital?" my paste begin to fasten.

"I heard her real name is Isabelle and that she is a demon of some sort" my paste begin to fasten more.

"She was said to have killed all of her foster families" my brisk walked turned in to a jog.

"That girl is the most unworthy creature to ever live" my jog started to turn in to a run

"Look there she is" I broke out in to a full fledged run at that passing by people knocking them down them cussing at me I came to a halt when I couldn't hear them anymore. I got home fast enough and locked the door I put my grocery which were caned foods and five cartons of Ice scream. I got a drink out the cabinet whisky and set down and thought about how this all happened.

Everything was going great the past few weeks I became close friends with everybody and eve opened up to Gaara but just a little bit until we went on that mission things got worse and worse and just went down hill from there .

_**Flashback **_

We were up in Tsunade office getting a briefing on our mission everybody was present even the sand siblings. Our mission was to find out what Orochimaru has planned since Sasuke left sound.

When the briefing was done everyone had to get packed I took a lot of electronics clothes shoes and my ipod .When I was done I went over to jj and spuds apartment when I walked trough the door it was an awful smell they had clothes everywhere and food laying around I walked further into the apartment to find them fighting about a pair of boxers.

Apparently that was there lucky boxers when it comes to any dangerous mission I finally got them to stop fighting but in the end they ripped the boxers in half and started fighting again.

I threatened them and they finally stopped I told them that I would sew the ripped pieces into lucky Speedos. They got really mad at each other after I said that so I took there bags and transported them to the gate.

After noticing there bags were gone and so were there ripped boxers and I told them the first one to the gate can have the boxers and I'll sew them together before anything dangerous happens before I could even finish my sentence they were off I got to the gate in time to see them coming around the corner everybody was looking at me stupid as I held up a pair of ripped boxers.

"Why are you holding up boxers" Gaara said "Because stupid and stupiderer or fighting over these and I said I was going to sew them together for whoever gets here first" I said everyone sweat dropped at my explanation. "Just sit back and watch them fight over a pair of boxers".

After the boys finally made it to the gate they were muddy and dirty. It was a tie in the end and I told them that they were going to wear Speedos for this mission .everyone laughed at this. But all the laughing was going to stop soon. Everything was going great until I noticed the direction we were going in. It was to my childhood house I knew this path from anywhere.

We were very far from it I mean very far but I remembered these woods I remember I made a huge mark in the grass it was the shape of a smiley face nut a very badly drawn one. It would just looked like a circle with two dots in it from the ground but high up it looked like one.

I was kind of scared and hoping we don't go in the same direction for a couple of miles and we didn't we set up and made camp close to it though about 267 miles from it (told ya it was far away) I was quiet while everyone talked and joked and then someone had great Idea to play 21 questions. I joined in because I didn't want to seem suspicious.

As people kept on asking questions it was my turn to be asked, and Sakura had to ask me a question. "Where are you from?" "I'm from a lot of places" "Since you didn't answer the question clearly I get to ask you another one" "Where were you born" "Why do you want to no such personal things" by this time she was getting a bad vibe from me.

"Well I'm just curious but you know you have to answer the question" "I was born a lot of miles from here" everybody acted shocked because on my file it said in the water country. "I thought you born in the water country" "I was raised there" "Okay then back to the questions what is your mother and father names" "Pick one" "Pick one what" "Pick which mother and father" "You had foster parents" "Yeah" "Well tell me your real mother and father names" I bawled up my fist as rage consumed my body "I don't want to talk about him" I said very pissed "Look I'm going to bed" I walked off and went meditate to get my emotions in check. I knew I was not going to like this mission .


End file.
